A Banished Warrior
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Isako, banished from her homeland finds refuge within Amestris. What happens when she finds a few familiar faces among the crowds of people? Will she ignore them, or will Ling follow her around like a lost puppy until she goes crazy? LingOC -ON HIATUS-
1. Banished

Alright then, here's the first chapter of the lovely banished warrior. Just to let you know, these people aren't going to stay 12 forever, so please don't stop reading because of the age. :) Reviews are always a pleasure and I do adore them to death!

Here's the link to what the OC will look like, it may or may not show up so if it doesn't please let me know.

.com/image/anime%20girl%20kimono%20black%20hair/Angel_Of_Death_03/Konachancom-78825black_eyesblack_?o=28

* * *

><p>I watched the old grey-haired man, now known to me as Fu, as he trained his granddaughter in the ways of Xingese martial arts. I couldn't help but be fascinated by the way that they seemed to move so seamlessly and in sync together as they practiced. Like water flowing through a crystal creek in my opinion. Until a rock was dropped in, making the water ripple with tiny waves of utter misbalance.<p>

"No! Lan Fan, we are the future protectors of the young lord, you can't afford to make small mistakes like that." Scolded Fu to his young twelve year old granddaughter who sat on the dirt ground, due to her miscalculation. His hands were on his hips firmly as he stared down to her small black clothed form.

She seemed slightly ashamed of her tiny trip, but brushed it off within seconds and got back into the proper fighting position. I had been watching these two from the top of a tree since I was about nine. I to am twelve and by watching them train; I had taught myself these amazing moves of pure skill. I'm no master or anything, but I've learned how to get around a bit.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Isako, and I live within the desert county of Xing. I have long black hair, with slanted grey orbs. The traditional look of a true Xingese. Like Lan Fan, I am also twelve years old, but unlike her, I am of the lower class citizen, not some future protector. I am poor with no family to call my own. The people of the village raised me like I was their own, so I repay them anyway I can. Most of the time it consists of me sneaking into the palace and stealing food and medical supplies for the starving and the weary. And so far, I had been successful. But little to my knowledge tonight was going to be different.

Fu, seeing that it was getting dark, patted Lan Fan on the head with a proud smile and they both walked in together, tired from a hard day of merciless training. I waited on the large branch of the tree for about another thirty minutes before I made my move, convinced that everyone would be getting ready for bed by now. Jumping the wall was easy. All I had to do was get a running start, and then the rest was a matter quick feet and climbing. I had manage to learn that much.

"Well that was the easy part. Now I must sneak past the guards." I whispered to myself. It seemed to help if I did, though I never thought about the part where other people may hear me.

I trudged though small training area and came upon a light archway to the palace. Seeing a shadow approaching, I pressed my back against the rough outside of the wall, hoping that I would be unnoticed by the said passing person. To my great relief, he resumed his walking and I was soon able to enter unnoticed.

My bare feet padded against the elegantly tiled floor when I hear two people talking a little ways from me. Silently, I placed both hands and feet of the narrow wall, and shimmied my way up until I was out of sight and in the wooden rafters of this large palace. I made it to the top just as they turned a corner.

"But father. I don't need protectors. I'm capable of protecting myself. You've seen me train." Stated a young boy. He seemed to be around my age. He had long black hair that was held back into a ponytail by a small while bow, and squinted eyes that were pretty much closed. The other man was unmistakable. The Emperor of Xing. So that boy must be one of his many children, I only wonder which one.

"Because Ling, you are a prince. Many bad things happen to someone of royalty and I won't take any chances." The Emperor said sternly while squeezing the boys shoulder hard, as if he was really trying to get the message to sink in physically. I snarled my nose at the Emperor in disgust. I never did like him, and if he ever met me, I'm sure the feeling would be mutual. To me he was nothing more than a self centered man with power. He had no care for his people, I'm positive that he never will either.

The boy bowed his head somewhat solemnly and replied, "Yes father."

They rounded another corner and I fell back down onto the floor gracefully. Resuming my mission, I walked a few more steps before entering one of the many supply rooms that were dotted around the palace in case of tragic emergencies. Opening the door, I winced when it made a creaking sound. Though I did manage to open it up far enough to squeeze my way inside. Hopefully it didn't attract any unwanted visitors. I would be devastated if it did.

"Ok. That little boy had a large cut across his stomach from where he fell on a blade. I'll need this, and this, and bandages." I said while picking up the appropriate items, stuffing them into my brown sack quickly and quietly.

Once I had them into a sack, I flung it on my back and turned around, ready to leave the palace before I got caught. Unfortunately for me there were two guards blocking my entrance, and they had swords while I had absolutely nothing but my fists. I guess that creaking echoed through the halls farther than I had anticipated.

"Get her." One guard said while pointing to me in a menacing manner.

One of them lunged at me, but I jumped up and kicked off from his head, darting past the other one in a hurry. I made a left turn and headed for the archway that would lead me outside, up the wall, and to freedom, but I felt something twist around my feet. Looking down. I saw a rope and many balls were tangled around them and it knocked me to the ground hard. Trying to pry myself free, I froze solid in place when a large looming shadow cast over me, almost taking up every inch of light that there was around me.

"Tie her hands and feet. Then take her to the Emperor."

One of the gurads reached down and bound my hands while the other ripped the pack from my back roughly, peering inside to see what I had stolen from the supply room. "She had antibiotics and bandages. Someone must be hurt." One of the guards said, a little taken back from what he had found. He gave me a look of sympathy, as if he were asking who was hurt, but I only glared at him with hate.

"I need those! Let me go!" I yelled to them, thrashing around like a child trying to get loose. "That boy needs my help or he will die! Let me go!" The more I fought, the tighter the ropes became and it starting to rub my skin raw, giving me a burning sensation all around my wrists. I hissed from the pain but was soon choked and unable to take a breath.

They hoisted me up by the collar of my shirt and started to literally drag me toward the throne room. "You cannot be allowed to leave without punishment from the Emperor. Pray he is in a good mood little girl." The other guard said, more bitter and unkind that the other that was holding my bag. They drug me for several moments and I began to cough loudly due to the lack of oxygen that was not being pushed into my body. That earned me a slap in the head from the one who was dragging me. As they drug me, I managed to get my feet free from the loose rope, but I was silent about my small victory.

"Be quiet. You're annoying me." The guard said. The other had disappeared to return the supplies, so I was left with Mr. Unhappy. I continued to cough and he only drug me harder, almost to the point that I thought I was going to pass out.

We approached two giant double door and they opened almost automatically. The guards drug me in and threw me to the ground in front of the Emperor.

"My Lord, this girl was caught stealing from a medical supply room." The guard said while putting his hands behind his back, interlocking his fingers in the process.

I on the other hand, now free of the chocking sensation, began to go into a fit of a cough. I took in several breathes before getting the strength to sit on my knees and to look at the Leader of our beloved country.

"So, you have stolen from the palace. You know that is against the law and therefore you shall be punished by default of loss of limb." The Emperor said, not even giving it a second thought. Hmph, some love he has for his precious people.

"But my Lord, she is just a child. She can't be no more that twelve or thirteen." Someone in the room said. I looked over and saw that it was the old man, Fu. He was standing near a large stone pillar and he gave me a look of pure sympathy.

"She knows the law! And the law must never be broken! Cut off her hand and throw her back into the streets where she came from!" The Emperor said loudly, standing to make his point clear. Fu looked to the ground, sad that he was unable to sway the Emperors mind. But what could he do?

Fear overtook my being and I stood, ready to run away since my feet were free from any restraints. I saw a man approaching with a large and very sharp looking sword, it glinted in the light, making to more menacing than it already was before. I couldn't lose my hand, what would I be able to do with just one good hand? I would be able to do nothing. I turned sharply around and sprinted off toward the open doors.

I was in such a hurry; I failed to notice the young man that stood in the entrance. I crashed into him in such a hurry that even he was taken back from the sudden action. The force of the crash sent us toppling to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and sprayed hair.

My head shot up along with his, fear in my eyes while confusion was lingering in his now open ones. He was about to say something but I was once again being choked to death while being drug over to a small table. The young boy, who I now recognized to be one of the young lords, looked around, very confused.

They cut the rope from my wrists and forced my hand down flat onto the table. I shook as tears dared to take over my eyes and I pleaded with everything I had. "Please no! Please I promise not to do it again!"

The Emperor stood from his large throne upon the marble stairs, Ling now by his side, and announced, "You knew the law girl! This is a fitting punishment for you. Actually you caught me on a rather good day, usually I would have anyone else beheaded, so be thankful for the sympathy that I'm giving you now."

He raised his hand and nodded to the man with the sword. The man took that as a go and he began to slowly raise the sharpened blade into the tense air. Ling, now understanding what was going on tugged on his father's sleeve.

"Father this is wrong! You can't do that to her!" Ling said a hint of anger in his voice. He may not know this girl but what his father was doing was wrong. He was surprised that no one had spoken up earlier about the matter.

"Be quiet Ling and watch. It'll be your duty one day to punish those who are wicked. So watch and learn." his father scolded, jerking his sleeve away from his sons form grasp.

I looked over to the Emperor, he held no remorse for what was about to happen. Then I looked to Fu, he held the emotions that the Emperor wasn't able to possess within the confines of his black soul. Sadness, remorse, and overall pity for me swam within the deep confines of his eyes. Then I looked to Ling. He was angry, confused, and didn't understand why his father would do such a horrible thing to such a young girl.

My eyes caught the glisten that radiated and sparked off the large blade as it finally reached the peak of it tragic height. More streams of salty tears cascaded down my face as I prepared for the searing pain that had yet to come. A chocked sob escaped from my somewhat hoarse throat as the blade started to lower fast. My grey orbs closed tightly as I waited and waited...and waited?

The pain hadn't come and my hand was still intact with the rest of my body. With now widened eyes I saw the back of the young lord. He had rushed over in a matter of seconds and threw his arm down next to mine, stopping the man from cutting of my hand.

"Ling! What is the meaning of this? Remove your arm at once and let the man continue." Shouted the Emperor.

Ling stood and opposed everything that his father was saying to him. "No father! What you are doing is cruel and wrong. And I will not just sit by and watch as this girl suffers."

The Emperor pursed his lips in annoyance. "Then what do you propose we do. She must be punished somehow for her actions; otherwise the people of the village will start to talk about how the Emperor of their fine country has become too soft."

Ling said nothing, as did everyone else that was in the room. He stared at his father, refusing to break eye contact until something more rational was to happen.

"I see that you are determined with this girl's fate Ling. I will allow her to keep her hand, but in return, she is banished from the palace and from Xing."

A gasp could be heard from multiple people in the room from their leader's worlds. A young girl crossing the hot desert by herself? That's almost suicide.

"Do you accept girl?"

My attention was grabbed when the Emperor spoke to me almost in a casual voice. I swiped the stray tears from the corners of my eyes and nodded slowly. "I accept."

Ling, a little happy from the change in his fathers ways, looked over to the girl that he had saved to make sure she was alright. But when he looked, she was nowhere to be found. He caught a glimpse of midnight hair as she exited the throne room without a word to anyone.

Following her quickly he caught her as she began to ascend the wall that was in the training grounds. He shouted up to her in hope that she would at least acknowledge him a small bit. "Hey!"

I backwards and saw that the young lord had followed me to the training grounds of the palace. I do owe him a lot, but to be caught talking with him after what had just happen was a very risky move, that's why I left without a word. I was now banished and if I overstayed my welcome more that I already had, the consequences would be more severe that they were before.

"Yes?" I replied in a small whisper.

"You don't intend to leave now do you?" Ling asked me, almost amazed.

"I do. I'm banished now, so I must leave immediately." I told him, getting ready to take a sprint up the wall and back into the village.

"B-but. I don't even know your name." Ling stuttered out, almost as if he was shy all of a sudden.

I felt a small smile form on my still fear struck face. I walked over to him silently and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. "I owe much to you Ling Yao, and for that I am thankful."

He reached up a touched the flaming spot where I had thanked him so tenderly. Without another word I vaulted over the wall and never looked back.


	2. Unexpected Encounter

I walked through the busy streets of Amestris with two large brown bags full of groceries in my arms, daring to topple over if I made the wrong move or if I were to trip suddenly. It had been three years since my cruel banishment, and in those three years, my skills have evolved greatly into something more that just a few kicks and punches. At least I thought so.

I was now able to outrun, outfight, and outsmart almost everyone that had come upon to me. This is until a certain palm tree made it his new mission to destroy me if it was the last thing he ever did. Like right now.

I saw a small black cat prance onto an old dumpster before changing into the smiling man himself. I snarled at him and continued to walk like I hadn't seen anything at all. His casual position a top the dumpster changed as he snaked his way over to me, walking beside me now as a human, not a cat.

"You know how I hate to be ignored Isako. Father refuses to let me kill you; he wants you to join us, to become a homunculus." Envy didn't seem to thrilled about me becoming one of them, but then again, who says I was ever going to consider becoming something like...that. I have a heart and a soul that I can call mine. What do they have? They have bodies that regenerate automatically; I would consider them artificial...or disposable.

"I have no desire to be anything like you Envy."

I pushed past him and started down the alley way, back to my house. He, appearently angered by my total ignorance of him, stood there for a moment before lashing out violently with multiple kicks and punches.

"I may not be able to kill you Isako, but I can at least put you through enough pain to have you begging for mercy!" He ran toward me and threw out a closed fist.

I dropped my grocery bags, darn him, and blocked the oncoming fist with my own. Ducking down, I attempted a sideswipe from down low, but he jumped up and did a series of rather elegant spins. He swung his foot out and slammed it down toward my head. I brought up my arms and crossed them together over my head, blocking the forceful kick, but grunting at the bruise that was bound to come up later.

While he was distracted by me pushing him back up and into the air, I made a dash for it. I ran out of the alley way and toward my house. He already knew where I lived so it didn't really matter if he followed me home or not. Besides, if he were to follow me home, it would put the people of Amestris out of harms way.

I took a left and was soon at the long dirt path that would lead up to my house. About to take another step forward, I felt something circle itself around my ankles, making me fall to the ground.

"I told you Isako, I really hate being ignored." He yanked me back toward him, his arm in the shape of some odd octopus like tentacle, and hauled me over his shoulder.

"Dang it Envy, put me down!" I began to thrash around on his shoulder, hoping that maybe I would hit him in the eye or something.

"Quit fighting woman! Besides, if I take you to father, it will be one less thing for me to do in the future. So quit squirming." Envy said as a matter of factly.

I was about to reply with a hit to his back when he suddenly dropped me to the ground. A loud thump and a glowing red could be seen coming from the right side of Envy's head. Once he had removed his hand from his head, I noticed that there was a large gash going from his chin to the back of his head.

"Why you little-who did that!" He screamed out, wound now completely gone from his face.

I was like Envy, curious as to what had just happen. I began to look around frantically, in case they weren't only after him. But a voice made my movements freeze in their tracks.

"I believe the lady said that she wanted to be put down." Echoed a voice throughout the trees of the small forest that we had currently resided in.

I searched blindly for the voice when out walked a man. He had long ebony hair that was tied back into a ponytail, held together by a small white bow. His shirt was yellow and opened, exposing his toned chest to the free world. He also wore white pants and the traditional shoes of a Xingese. Now who does that sound like?

"Ling?" I whispered out incredulously. But thankfully, he and Envy was so engrossed in their current argument, and or fight, that they failed to notice.

At long last, Envy fled. Of course it on only took several cuts, scrapes, lacerations, gashes, tears and whatever else a sword can inflict upon someone who is unlucky enough to be on the wrong end at the right time.

Ling came over and outstretched his hand to me, offering me assistance in getting up from the ground. I gladly accepted and was hoisted up by him with little effort.

"I never thought I would see you again." He suddenly said out of the blue while returning his trusty partner to it covered sheath.

I bent down and dusted the dirt from my pants before clapping my hand together, also removing the dirt from them. "Well, now you have. And if you don't mind, I must be going. I need to buy more groceries due to the fact that Envy made me drop the ones I had before."

I began to push past him, returning to town to do what needed to be done, but he wasn't going to have it that way. He stepped in front of me and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Now, that's no way to treat a person who's saved you twice. Is it?"

I let out a sigh, trying to remember my manners; it's been so long since I have had to use them in such a way. After my banishment, I came here to Amestris, where manners aren't really a thing people practice on a daily basis. Unlike the uptight rich people of Xing who demand nothing but the best courtesy.

"You are right, forgive me. Thank you very much for what you have done. Now, may I go buy some food?"

He let his arms fall to the side, as if he was appalled at me. "Tell me something, why are you being so mean? Do you want to get rid of me that bad? Or am I just that annoying to you?" He said, his eyes opening slightly. Something I was not use to.

"No you aren't annoying me. It's just that-" I thought hard about what I was about to say. Should I? I would only be degrading myself, but since I've been in Amestris degrading is the treatment most of us get here everyday.

"But what?" He continued.

"It's just that someone of your high stature should not be mingling with a banished girl. Heaven forbid if your father found out that you and I were actually talking."

His eyes closed again and he turned his head a bit. "My father...What he tried to do to you was wrong. Banishing you was wrong as well."

My eyes widened in slight shock. I'm actually amazed he would remember something as futile as that. Well it wasn't futile to me but I'm sure many more exciting things have happen to him since we last met. This reminds me, I need to get some groceries.

"What your father did was wrong and cruel. And if you don't mind I wouldn't like to speak of it any further." I felt my mood slowly slipping into a deep and dark depression. The memories of that night use to haunt me as I tried to sleep through the night. Slowly they went away.

A smooth texture was soon felt upon my chin. My eyes, which had wondered to the ground during my small moment of sadness, now darted to the smoldering eyes of Ling. He stared down to me intensely, making my face heat up slightly from such a stare.

"Please, no one as beautiful as you should have such a sad look on your face."

I'm not really sure if he meant to say those words out loud or not, for the moment he did, his eyes opened and shock was written all over them He pulled his hand away and shoved it in his pocket, looking away from me.

I myself was thoroughly surprised by not only the actions but the words he had just spoken. Did he honestly think I was beautiful? Or was that just a fluke of words to make me feel better about myself. He didn't seem like the type of person to lie about something like that though.

I let out a nervous and rather awkward cough before walking forward slightly. "Well, I think it's time for me to go now."

"Yea." He seemed rather solemn about me leaving, but I had the feeling that if I didn't leave at that very moment, I would have done something that I would regret for the rest of my life. The feelings in my stomach felt as though they needed release, and I knew for a fact that I was flat out going to kiss him right then and there if I didn't leave soon.

I pushed past him and gasped lightly when his hand, only for a moment, touched mine as I swept by him hurriedly to the nearest market in Amestris.


	3. Threat From Pride

"No, no, no! This isn't happening to me!" I gripped my head out of pure frustration and resisted the urge to actually punch the living daylights out of the nearest building. I swear when I catch that little creep I'm going to rip each and every one of his green hairs from his scalp until he can't regenerate any more! He'll be bald if it's the last thing I do!

You may have noticed that I'm kind of angry right now. Half-way back to gather more groceries, I noticed that my wallet and ALL of its contents were gone. And I bet I knew the little thief that took it too. Envy. I thought I felt something go across my rear end during that moment of total pathetic ness. Good thing Ling came along.

Ling...I haven't seen him in three years, yet he still remembers me a clear as day, like I remember him. Deep down in my heart I knew that I wanted to see him again. And to feel his hand against mine would most likely send shivers down my spine. Just the thought of it excited me in some way.

"Miss are you ok?" I felt something tugging at my pants leg and I looked down, out of my daydreaming, to see a small boy with large eyes and black hair.

He stared up at me with beautiful purple ey-. Wait a minute...purple eyes? There's only one person that I know of who has purple eyes, and he just happens to be the son of our Furher King Bradley. Oh great, what's he doing so far from his home. Is he trying to attract attention to himself?

I bent down to where I was eye level with him, I attempted a smile but it came out as more of a smirk. "I am. But what about you Selene? Are you ok? You're awful far from your father and mother aren't you?"

His cute little innocent face went from that to a more sinister one. His eyes slanted slightly and his voice mixed with that of another. "Oh I'm fine. I wasn't sent here to fight with you so you might as well unclench that fist of yours."

He was sharp, sharper than I would like to of thought. I rose back up to my full height and placed both hands on my hips. "If you're not here to fight then what do you want?"

I began walking through the busy streets with him by my side. Many people looked my way, seeing Selene with me was quite a shock. They weren't use to him being by himself in this city. "That oaf Envy doesn't know how to take care of a job without lashing out like an idiot, so I have been sent instead."

"Is that so?" I could feel my anger rising within me. All I wanted was for these people to leave me alone, but no, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Father still wants you to become one of us. Greed has betrayed us recently so the need for a new homunculus is in order. What do you say Isako?"

I stopped and practically glared down at him. "Well you can tell your father like I told Envy. I have no desire to become anything like you. Besides, why would I throw away my wonderful human life to become one of you? There is no reason."

Selene shrugged his shoulders, not really seeming to care about me anyways. He started to walk off, as did I, before turning his head and giving me a smirk. "Alright Isako. I'll tell father. But I warn you...talking will be over and done with very soon. And if I were you, I wouldn't get to close to that prince of yours. I'd hate for something to happen to him."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, my voice only slightly above that of a whisper.

I heard him laugh amusingly. "Have you forgotten Isako? I am the shadows and therefore I see everything. And I have seen the closeness of you two."

My eyes widened in not only shock, but also fear. I spun around quickly to say something to him, but like a shadow he was gone. The light had flipped on and I could no longer protest against him.

"Ling..." I whispered. I didn't want anything to happen to him. I'd die if I found out that they had gotten to him. What would that make me? A murderer? After all I could do something about it...but to do so would be the hardest thing. I'm not sure that I could actually stay away from him for long now that I had finally found him again.

The sun had set sometime ago and the lights of Amestris lit up the night sky. The rain began to pour down onto me as I walked solemnly to my house. Kicking a small pebble in front of me, I noticed three shivering beings by a set of trees; they were all huddled together underneath the canopy, hoping that it would provide some sort of shelter.

"What are they doing?" I said to no one in particular. I could see three figures. One was an old man and another was a younger looking girl. Maybe a little older than me. Then the other one was...

"Ling?" I said to myself amazed that they weren't able to find shelter of any kind. I jogged over to them and pushed away my sticky hair from my eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing Ling?" I asked him while bending down a bit so I could hear him through all the pounding of the rain.

He looked up to me, his hair also stuck to his face, making him look rather attractive in my mind, but I quickly pushed it away for the need to get them home was much more important. "We don't have a place to stay. We're making due, don't worry about it." He said, though the chattering of his teeth was not hard to hear.

I put my hands on my hips and scoffed at him. "Yea right. Come on, you can all crash at my house."

They certainly didn't need to be told twice. They all rushed up from the muddy ground and ran with me up the winding road that led to my house. I fumbled with the key for a moment before our prayers of a warm house was met when heat flooded in from the inside.

We all came in and I went to the bathroom to get some towels for them to dry off. "Here, you all are more than welcome to take a shower if you like." I gave a smile but in my head I was thinking something completely different.

It was strange, Ling I was familiar with and knew but these two...I had seen them somewhere before, but I couldn't think of when or where to save me. I traced my thoughts of anything that would spark an epiphany but nothing came to me.

"I can see that you are troubled young one. What's the matter?" Came a somewhat husky voice.

I must have been zoned out for quite sometime because when my attention was snapped back, I saw that they had for the most part dried themselves off completely and was now staring at me with curiosity swimming about in their eyes.

I began to fumble with my words, not use to being put on the spot so quickly in particular situations like this. "Umm, I was just...trying to remember where I saw you two at. I remember Ling from a previous engagement but you two seem so familiar."

The old man chuckled slightly and the girl smiled a little bit. "We saw what happen that night. My name is Lan Fan and he is my grandfather Fu. I remember that you use to watch us train." She laughed a little bit from that last part and I could only give her a smile back.

"Yes, I attempted to speak out against the Emperor and rushed Lan Fan away. If you had that happen to you I wouldn't want her to see it at such a young age. Forgive me for not being able to stop or do anything about him."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice and his eyes gleamed with a somewhat sad shine. He was indeed truly sorry about that, but he has nothing to be sorry for. "Please don't apologize for something as trivial as that. It wasn't your place to speak out against the Emperor and I would die if he were to do something to you because of it. It's in my past and I have for the most part forgotten about it. All I can do is thank you for making an effort on my behalf."

I shot him a smile and it seemed to lift his spirits a little. Lan Fan was also in a better mood, knowing that her grandfather wasn't so glum anymore.

In a desperate attempt to change the sullen atmosphere, I quickly clapped my hands together. "Ok, moving on! Like I said you guys are more than welcome to take a shower. But the thing I want to discuss is...sleeping arrangements. This is a one bedroom, one bathroom house. The couch folds out into another bed so we will have to sleep together. Two in my bed and two on the couch. Unless someone gets on the floor, which I doubt will happen."

I could see Ling shift a bit uncomfortably from the though of having to share a bed with someone. Like me, I was a bit nervous as to how it would play out. Thankfully, wise old Fu had the best idea. "Wouldn't it seem logical that the girls sleep together and the boys sleep together? I have no problem sharing with the young lord of you have no problem sharing with my granddaughter."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll start dinner if you want to take a shower, though you'll have to take turns."

They all nodded their heads in agreement and I started up the stairs to prepare the necessities that would be needed for a nice relaxing bath. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Ling was hot on my trail.

"Ling, w-what are you doing?" I asked, flustered by how close he was to me in general. That feeling came back into the pit of my stomach and I clenched it with a free hand, praying that it would go away. But like before, it wouldn't unless I did something about it. But to make myself do so would be near impossible.

"They insisted that I take a shower first. So I won't get sick, unless you want to take it first, Isako."

I shook my head while coming onto pleasant flat ground and away from the uneven stairs. "No, it's fine. I at least had the comfort of the store roof; you had to sit in it for goodness knows how long. You're still pretty wet. Trust me; you need it more than I do."

I opened the door and entered the bathroom along with Ling, who was still too close for comfort. I had bent down to the cabinet to gather a towel, wash cloth, shampoo and soap when I saw his yellow shirt fall to the ground beside me. Frozen in thoughts, I looked over to see that it was indeed at my side in a messy heap. Along with his sword and white hair tie. Did he plan on undressing right in front of me!

I stood up and with trembling hands sat all the things down on the sink. "T-the hot water is on the r-right and c-cold is o-on the l-left." I attempted to leave, not wanting to see him in such a state because of my awful blushing, but he wasn't finished with whatever he had appearently started.

He reached out and grabbed my wrist gently, pulling me to him softly and slowly. I was pinned between him and the counter in an awkward state, being my chest pushing against his and his face lingering in dangerous territory. I pushed myself against the counter as much as possible and avoided looking at him at all costs. He removed his hand from my wrist and place both of the on with side of me, leaning forward on the counter even more than he was before.

"Isako look at me." His whisper was so quiet and it made me tremble against him.

I did not. I didn't want to. I knew that if I did I would be clueless and helpless. That's just how I am when it comes to matters of the heart. Noticing my refusal, he tucked his thumb underneath my chin and MADE me look at him.

His grey, opened might I add, orbs bored into mine in a silence that was so thick it could possibly cut through rock. "Why do you never want to be around me, when I want to be around you? I know I haven't been here for very long but..."

It was simple enough what he had asked. Now harm in a simple little question right? Why are you avoiding me when I want to be with you? That was it in a nutshell. Why did I avoid him? Is it because of the fluttering feeling in my stomach, or the nagging things that Pride had said in the back of my mind? I saw him inching closer to my face and every fiber of my being wanted to stop him or to push him away, but I couldn't. I wanted what he was trying to do. I wanted it so bad that it hurt.

I felt him rest is free hand on my hip and involuntarily my hand rested on top of his. He went so far as to intertwine our fingers gently in this spur of the moment.

He was so close and yet so far when I saw a small dash of black shoot across the wall behind him. Purple eyes and pointy teeth could be seen within it and realization struck me hard as to what it was. It was Pride and he was about to make a point if I didn't do something quick. Ling was in danger because of me.

With remorse, I pushed Ling away and fled from the room, happy that the shadow was shrinking back into nothing, though the look on Lings face was almost too much for me to bear. Sadness was the only thing that could describe what he must have been feeling. Though happiness was the only thing that rushed through me at the thought of him being safe at the current moment.

I was about to go back up to him when I heard the door shut softly and the water starting to run. I could almost feel the tears pricking at my eyes when another voice caught me off guard. "He cares for you, you know. More than you realize."

I wiped the strays away and saw Lan Fan at the bottom of the stairs. "He cares for you also or he wouldn't be so nice and considerate."

I began my descent and went to the kitchen, only to be followed by her. I saw Fu napping on the couch, probably waiting for the shower to become available, when I felt something being placed on my shoulder.

"Yes, the Young Lord cares for me. But the care he has for me and the care he has for you two completely different things. Back at the palace he use to stand there and stare at that darn wall. I suppose he thought that you would one day come back, but you never did. And it killed him." She removed her hand as I thought about the words that left her mouth so easily.

I began to cook, I though that beef tips sounded good considering I didn't have much of anything else, listening to her carefully. "Believe me, I wanted to come back. I wanted to be with the people of my village, but the threat the Emperor gave me was too much. I was twelve...and it almost destroyed me."

The tips began to brown when Ling emerged from the shower, shirtless and a towel on top of his head, soaking up the moisture that still lingered there. Lan Fan excused herself and gave me a smile and wink before going up the stairs to take a shower. I suppose Fu told her to take hers before him. Poor guy, he's still asleep.

"I hope you don't mind, I found them in a drawer." He made a gesture to the pants that he now wore; I suppose he couldn't find a shirt that would fit him. They were actually mine but the people in the store had the tags messed up and they were too big. I had tried taking them back but appearently they had a strict no refund policy. Even if they were new.

"It' fine, you can use whatever you want." I'm surprised I didn't stutter like a maniac.

I focused my attention on the beef tips and was pleased when they started to brown after several moments of waiting. I hope they don't mind have tips and bread...that's kind of all I have right now. Besides canned food and that's only for emergencies.

"Ling...I'm sorry."

He took the towel and draped it over the back of his neck and over his wet hair, inching his way closer to me until I could feel the heat coming from him. It was maximized by the hot shower he just took. "Sorry for what?"

I placed the now done tips into a small bowl and covered them with a cloth to keep them warm. Turning to Ling, I once again found myself pinned between him and the counter, only this time, I could only think of the possibility that Pride could come out at any moment.

I felt him brush a lone finger down my cheek, wiping away the tears that were appearently still lingering there from the previous incident. "Why are you crying Isako?"

For a moment, I debated on telling him the conversation that Pride had with me, about the incident with Pride in the bathroom, and about how confused I was when it came to him. "I'm sorry, I d-din't know I was."

His hand still lingered on my cheek and I brought my own shaky one up, grasping his in a shy manner. His fingers tightened around my own and like before, silence was the only thing that could be heard for a brief moment.

"Isako..."

He had said my name in a more serious manner than before. And it shocked me to say the least, I wasn't expecting it. I had noticed that Fu was gone, probably sensing the moment between us and giving us some privacy. Though that was only a thought, I'm not even sure if Lan Fan is out of the shower yet.

He brought his face closer to mine making my stomach fluttering like millions of butterflies, longing to burst forth and take wing. He was so close that his cheek pressed against the one that our hands weren't occupying and whispered into my ear, ghosting the shell of it. "Kiss me."

A gasp was the only thing that could be heard escaping from me. Such a request was almost unheard of! My butterflies had gone into an absolute frenzy from it and even more so when he pulled away and began to once again lean closer. Unknowing to me I was also leaning in until it happen.

We met softly in the middle and I'm not exactly sure how to describe what I was feeling. All I know is that his lips moved against mine in a dance that was constructed just for us and us alone. He tilted my head and added the slightest hint of fiery passion before pulling away and hugging me to him...

No, this can't be happening. What if Pride was to hurt him? What is their Father was to find out. Ling could possibly get killed because of me. All these thoughts were swimming in my head, yet I couldn't get the happiness from his kiss out of my system. It wasn't a kiss of need, it was more like a kiss of...release.

All I know is that I feel better now that I had kissed him, well he kissed me. I smiled as he whispered sweet things into my ear, making me blush on more than one occasion. Were we officially...together? No, those three little words haven't been spoken as of yet. I'm not sure what we are right now, I guess we're...relieved of all the feelings that have built up for the past three years. And it felt good.


End file.
